Coup d'Enfer
by Popolove
Summary: Suite à l'acceptation d'un service rendu à l'un de ses proches, Bella se retrouve à faire l'impensable, l'inimaginable... Y parviendra-t-elle et surtout, y survivra-t-elle ? OS 100% Comique.


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Les vacances venant de commencer, et la sortie d'Eclipse étant aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous poster un OS que j'aie écrit pour me détendre et m'amuser après toutes mes révisions de BAC ^_^**

**Cet OS comique est assez spécial et surtout, uniquement fait pour faire rire, mon but n'est pas d'offenser qui que ce soit. J'espère que mon humour vous plaira ^^**

**Merci à Lou, Yoro, Farah et Sam d'avoir commenté cet OS =D**

**J'espère que cet OS vous fera rire, autant que moi je me suis marrée à l'écrire =)  
**

* * *

**Coup d'Enfer  
**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de faire un truc pareil ?

Sérieusement, ce n'était pas du tout mon genre, comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Quelle galère ! Il allait me le payer, oh ça oui, il allait me devoir une fière chandelle pour ça… D'ailleurs en y repensant, il me l'avait promis qu'il me serait redevable, et je l'attendais avec impatience… Mais d'abord il fallait en finir au plus vite avec… ça. Je me sentais sale, rien que de penser à ce que j'allais faire dans peu de temps, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je lui avais donné ma parole que je le ferai, alors je tiendrai le coup. Pour lui, pour moi, pour nous… Et puis ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça, pas vrai ? Ce serait juste un mauvais moment à passer. Très mauvais même…

Je sentais mes résolutions sur le point de flancher à mesure que la réalité s'imposait à moi. J'étais sur le point de craquer et de me rebiffer. Et si je refusais à la dernière minute ? Il m'avait promis qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur si je n'allais pas jusqu'au bout. Une importante part de lui préfèrerait même que je refuse, mais ça il ne me l'avouerait jamais. Il était bien trop fier pour me l'avouer. Mais alors pourquoi avais-je accepté ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête à ce moment là ?

Je faisais comme si je l'ignorais, mais dans le fond je savais très bien ce qui m'avait poussé à dire oui et à m'embarquer dans ce cauchemar. Et en y réfléchissant, mon cerveau se mit à divaguer et je me sentis défaillir. Ma culotte mouillait rien qu'en imaginant ce à quoi j'allais avoir droit dans le futur… Et c'est ce qui m'aidait à tenir et me donnait la force nécessaire pour ne pas tout annuler maintenant. Et puis il n'était pas encore l'heure. Il est sensé arriver dans cinq minutes et avec un peu de chance, il aurait du retard. Espérons beaucoup, énormément de retard, histoire de retarder l'échéance le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait pas le profil d'un type ponctuel, bien au contraire…

Et pourtant, pour mon plus grand malheur, à peine deux minutes après l'heure que l'on s'était fixé, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Je fermai les yeux, inspirant et expirant afin d'anticiper l'horreur que j'allais vivre. Je me remis en question une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour me défiler. Je n'avais qu'à le rembarrer si je ne voulais pas. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Il comptait sur moi. Ils comptaient tous les deux sur moi et il était hors de question que je ne le déçoive à cause de ma révulsion et de mon aversion. _Juste un mauvais moment à passer Bella… Pense à l'après…_

Effectivement, l'après était à mon sens beaucoup plus alléchant que le présent qui me paraissait assez… pénible. Enfin quand je dis pénible, je veux surtout dire dégoutant, répugnant, écœurant, immonde, infâme et innommable. _Focus Bella, c'est pas en ayant ce genre de pensées que tu vas y arriver…_

Je soupirai, rouvris les yeux et pris mon courage à deux mains en me dirigeant vers la porte d'un air… Pas du tout décidé… Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, histoire de me donner la motivation dont j'avais besoin pour entreprendre cette ignoble tâche. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte avec résolutions, je tombai nez à nez avec celui que j'attendais, bien malgré moi. Il était là, avec son petit air embarrassé et gêné, les mains dans les poches, ne semblant pas vouloir faire le premier pas. Il n'était pas très grand, presque la même taille que moi, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement car je n'avais plus vraiment l'habitude de ne pas lever les yeux vers le ciel lorsque je voulais parler, étant naturellement petite. Il me fit un petit sourire timide ainsi qu'un geste bref de la main.

- « Salut Bella. » Je pris sur moi pour ne pas soupirer d'exaspération. S'il commençait avec un balai dans le cul, ça n'allait pas le faire. Déjà que ce n'était pas du tout une partie de plaisir, il aurait intérêt à y mettre de la bonne volonté. C'est quand même de sa faute si on en était là.

- « Salut Jacob. » Saluai-je rapidement. « Entre, tu vas pas rester sur le palier. » Dis-je en voyant qu'il hésitait à bouger. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- « Euh, ouais. » Fit-il en entrant tandis que je me reculais pour le laisser passer. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, je refermai la porte derrière moi et respirai un bon coup, avant de me retourner vers lui qui n'osait pas me regarder. Ça commence bien ! Il avait, mais alors vraiment pas l'intention de prendre d'initiative. Quel boulet… Il allait falloir que je sois entreprenante et que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de tout. Génial… Le sale boulot en gros. _(N/F : Rien que le faire entrer chez toi, c'était le début du sale boulot, je t'admire *_*)_

- « Bon alors écoute Jake. » Annonçais-je d'emblée. « Toi et moi on est là pour une seule chose et autant te prévenir, je ne fais pas du tout ça à gaieté de cœur, loin de là. Alors plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on aura fini. Donc évitons de perdre notre temps avec des banalités d'usure et de l'embarras. » Il me regarda gêné et hocha la tête après avoir dégluti.

- « D'accord. Euh… comment on procède ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant. Je me retins de me taper le front tellement il m'énervait. Et dire que nous n'avions même pas encore commencé…_(N/Yoro: Il est vraiment pas doué mdrrr)(N/Lou:Non mais pire, c'est une plaie!)  
_

- « A ton avis ? Tu veux peut être que je te fasse un dessin ? » Répliquai-je de façon sarcastique._(N/Lou:Je crois que sa l'aiderais *sifflote*)_ Il me regarda honteux. « Jake, on n'est plus à l'école primaire alors cesse de jouer au gamin. Si tu veux, on peut annuler, ça ne me posera vraiment aucun problème. » Proposais-je en haussant un sourcil. Dans le fond, je suppliais pour qu'il se rétracte. Car si c'était lui qui refusait, alors ça arrangerait tout le monde. Il ne nous poserait plus de problème, et je n'aurais pas à faire un truc aussi atroce et abominable. Je me sentais nauséeuse, rien que d'imaginer ce que j'allais faire d'ici quelques minutes… Je vis Jacob secouer perceptiblement la tête, signe que je n'allais pas obtenir gain de cause, malheureusement.

- « Non, on va jusqu'au bout. Depuis le temps que j'attends une occasion pareille, hors de question que je me désiste maintenant. » Déclara-t-il solennellement, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je soupirai de déception et me résignai.

- « Très bien, alors dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai envie qu'on en finisse le plus rapidement possible. Va dans la chambre. » Ordonnai-je. Il s'exécuta et je le suivis jusqu'à la chambre, la boule au ventre.

J'étais mal. J'avais honte de ce que j'allais faire, avec un homme qui me révulsait. D'accord, ce n'était pas mon idée et c'était clairement contre ma volonté. Mais quand même ! J'éprouvais quand même de la culpabilité et du déshonneur. J'espérais que j'arriverai facilement à oublier cet épisode peu glorieux de ma vie. Dans tous les cas, je me dégoutais. Une fois entrés tous les deux dans la chambre, je pris soin de verrouiller la porte, puis m'approchai de lui qui se trouvait debout près du lit deux places. Je déglutis plusieurs fois, réprimant mes envies de gerber par terre. Il se passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs, coiffés à la mode des ados de quinze ans. Il devait surement faire craquer les gamines et les midinettes avec ça. Dommage que je sois un peu plus mature et d'un niveau bien plus élevé. Bah oui, je joue dans la cour des grands moi !

- « Euh… On fait quoi ? » S'enquit-il timidement. J'écarquillai les yeux.

- « Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » M'énervai-je. « Tu veux peut être que je te rappelle pourquoi on est là ? Mince, c'est pas compliqué de prendre les devants ! » Il baissa les yeux, penaud.

- « Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué. »

- « Ça je suis au courant. » Rétorquai-je exaspérée. « On ne serait pas dans cette situation sinon. » Il détourna le regard avec indécision.

- « Alors euh… comment on commence ? » Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Bah embrasse-moi pour commencer. » Proposai-je. « Ensuite on avisera. » _(N/F : Noooon, pitié ! Beurk, puceau, maladroit et chien-chien… Ce mec n'a vraiment rien pour lui… xD)_

- « Euh, ok. » Répondit-il maladroitement.

Il réduisit l'espace entre nous et prit mon visage en coupe de façon un peu anxieuse et indéterminée. Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, me préparant mentalement à affronter et vivre le pire moment de toute mon existence. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis qu'il avait rapproché son visage du mien. Il avança ses lèvres d'une façon un peu maladroite, puis avec une impulsion, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. À peine les avait-il effleurés, qu'il s'éloigna prestement, comme si elles l'avaient brulé. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, puis le vis qui se sentait troublé.

- « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » Protestai-je. « C'est ça que t'appelles embrasser ? Jake, à ce rythme, on n'y arrivera jamais ! »_(N/Lou: PTDR, comment y arriver avec un cave pareil... *tututu*)_

- « Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il repentant. « Mais ça m'a fait bizarre et… Désolé. » Abrégea-t-il. Je soupirai. Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que je l'avais espéré. Jacob était un véritable coincé, puceau qui apparemment, ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec une fille. Pas facile, si j'étais sensée aller jusqu'au bout avec lui…

- « Écoute Jake, on ne va pas y passer la nuit alors où tu y mets du tien et tout se passe pour le mieux, ou on arrête tout et tu déguerpis. »

- « Non ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre. « Je vais faire mieux, je te le promets. »

- « Bien alors dans ce cas, viens là et arrête de faire l'enfant. »

Il hocha la tête avidement et se rapprocha de moi à nouveau tandis que j'essayais de contenir mon écœurement. Il reprit mon visage en coupe, et sans que je ne le voie venir, m'embrassa à pleine bouche de façon grotesque. _(N/Yoro: Beurk!)(N/Lou: *Prend une bassine et baisse la tête dedans*)  
_

Je gémis de protestation et de dégout alors que sa langue effectuait le contour de mes lèvres fermées de façon répugnante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il me passait des coups de langues autour de la bouche, sans prendre conscience que ce qu'il faisait était tout simplement dégoutant. J'essayais de le repousser car il était en train de me donnait la nausée mais il était bien trop robuste pour que ms bras puissent le dégager de moi. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pire que tout.

Son haleine était… comment dire… Tellement immonde et infecte que j'en émis un hurlement provenant de ma gorge. Sans comprendre comment, je parvins à me reculer prestement, profondément choquée et écœurée._ (N/F : MDR « Jacob et son haleine : Les aventures. » Futur succès. Classification : Film D'horreur.) _

- « Mais enfin Jake qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as jamais embrassé une fille auparavant ? Parce que là, c'était vraiment ridicule. » Il regarda ailleurs en signe d'inconfort.

- « Bah c'est-à-dire que… »

- « Et puis c'est quoi cette haleine ? » Le coupais-je. « T'as bouffé chinois avant de venir ici ou quoi ? »

- « Euh… Non, en fait il s'agit d'un spray qu'un pote à moi m'a filé. Tu aimes ? » Me demanda-t-il l'air de rien. Je le regardais hallucinée._(N/Lou: OMG! Y a pas plus cave que lui, cherchez pas, c'est lui...)_

Je venais de lui dire à l'instant qu'il avait une haleine de chiottes, et lui il me demandait si j'appréciais ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Pour moi, il sentait aussi mauvais qu'un chien, et pourtant je devrai faire avec. Il faudrait peut être que je sois plus gentille avec lui si je voulais que cela se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Je devais arrêter d'être cassante, même si je n'y pouvais rien. D'autant plus que j'allais devoir m'occuper de lui par deux fois, pas uniquement par pénétration, à mon plus grand malheur. D'ailleurs, la première fois ne me semblait pas si indispensable que ça, mais si nous voulions être tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, il fallait lui faire vivre toutes les expériences. Donc je m'y collerai, à lui faire une fellation qui allait me révulser, littéralement.

Je m'approchai de lui lentement, à pas feutrés, puis posai mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage en le regardant sérieusement.

- « Il vaut mieux que tu me laisses faire. D'accord ? » Assenai-je sans compromis possible.

- « Euh, d'accord. » Hésita-t-il.

Il m'énervait réellement avec tous ses « Euh » qu'il avait sortis depuis son arrivée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pris une bonne bouffée d'air pour me donner du courage et l'embrassai doucement, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début. C'était vraiment infect.

Je ne ressentais rien qui ne soit pas dégout et répulsion. Lui en revanche, il avait l'air d'aimer ça puisque je le sentis s'activer, ses mains se déplaçant derrière mon dos et remontant mon teeshirt légèrement. Il me colla à son corps et je réprimai mes envies profondes de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet enfer. J'essayais de m'imaginer ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont j'aurais envie, à qui je me donnerais corps et âme…

C'était déjà plus facile. J'arrivais à ne pas réagir violemment et méchamment lorsque je sentis son érection à l'intérieur de son jean, qui frottait mon intimité. J'aurais dû être excitée. Normalement je le suis dans une situation pareille. Mais là… niet. Rien. Mon bas ventre n'était pas en feu, je n'étais pas prise de ma frénésie habituelle, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout. Enfin j'étais tout de même un peu déçue de ne rien éprouver, car si j'avais ressenti du désir à son égard, les choses auraient été bien plus faciles. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, sachant qu'il fallait que ce soit moi qui dirige, si je voulais que cela se passe un tant soit peu normalement. Ses mains relevaient progressivement les pans de mon haut, puis le passèrent par-dessus ma tête, si bien que je me retrouvai en soutien gorge devant lui, pour ma plus grande honte.

Mes mains quant à elle, glissèrent vers son pantalon et défirent sa ceinture avant de l'envoyer valser au sol. Il commença alors à déboutonner son jean avec maladresse à cause de son empressement, puis je l'entendis ouvrir sa braguette avec gaucherie. Il abaissa son pantalon à ses pieds, pour se retrouver en boxer devant moi. Jusque là, tout se passait à peu près bien, tant qu'il ne commettait pas d'autre bourde, ça irait assez vite et bien…

À peine quelques secondes après, je le sentis s'agiter, ses pieds bouger bizarrement et je le vis sautiller légèrement. Je m'écartai en clignant des paupières étonnée.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as la bougeotte ? » M'enquis-je, un peu prise au dépourvu de son changement d'attitude. Il sautillait toujours, sous mon regard affublé.

- « J'arrive pas à dégager mes pieds de mon pantalon. » _(N/Yoro: Ok, vraiment vraiment pas doué...)(N/Lou: *les larmes aux yeux de rire*)  
_

Je réprimai mon envie d'éclater de rire, face à l'improbabilité de sa réponse. Je regardai en bas, pour voir le problème et écarquillai les yeux. Puis je remontai mon regard vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Jake… C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas ôter tes pieds de ton pantalon, tu as oublié d'enlever tes chaussures. » _(N/Yoro: c'est même plus être pas doué à ce stade là...)(N/Lou: C'est euh...Un cabot? XD)  
_

Il me dévisagea avant de baisser les yeux et de se rendre compte de sa boulette.

- « Ah ouais… J'avais pas fait attention. » Déclara-t-il penaud. Je soupirai d'exaspération.

- « Jake, à l'avenir quand tu es en train de te déshabiller, oublie pas d'enlever tes chaussures avant ton pantalon. » Lui rappelai-je. Il hocha la tête, contrit et se baissa pour défaire ses chaussures tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel. _  
_

J'attendis qu'il ôte ses chaussures, puis il put – enfin ! – retirer ses pieds de son pantalon qu'il dégagea par terre derrière lui. Il en profita pour ôter son teeshirt et se retrouva alors nu devant moi, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer dans lequel on pouvait voir sa bosse qui devait être douloureuse. Je déglutis et ravalai ma salive face à ce spectacle des plus monstrueux.

- « C'est bon. » Déclara-t-il. Je soufflai, anticipant déjà l'horreur que j'allais vivre dans moins de cinq minutes. Je sentis les larmes me monter tellement j'étais épouvantée et terrorisée intérieurement.

- « Assieds-toi sur le lit. » Murmurai-je difficilement.

Il s'assit sur le lit et je fermai les yeux l'espace d'un instant, rassemblant toute ma bravoure et mon sang froid. Puis je m'approchai et m'accroupis par terre, pour me mettre entre ses jambes, tentant tant bien que mal de masquer mon angoisse et ma frayeur, ainsi que mon envie de dégobiller. Je mis mes mains sur son boxer, puis en fermant les yeux, ne souhaitant pas regarder ce à quoi j'allais avoir affaire, je le fis glisser à ses pieds.

Lorsque je rouvris ses yeux, je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Face à moi, se trouvait l'atout masculin de Jacob Black, en pleine érection. Et la seule chose que je pouvais dire, était que son sexe, si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme ça… était incroyablement, horriblement… minuscule. _(N/Yoro: Un esquimau version mini XD) (N/Sam: ca sent la photo de la honte lol ^^)(N/Lou: *ris*J'avais déjà eus des doute sur sa taille, ben maintenant je sais...Merci ma passion! LOL)__(N/F : AAAAAAAH ! *vision d'horreur mélée aux larmes de rire* Rikiki, rikiki ? Ou rikiki, rikiki, rikiki ? xD)_

Je ne plaisantais pas, sa verge était tout bonnement rikiki. On aurait dit un bâtonnet, ou encore un mikado où il ne reste que le chocolat. Bon Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? Dame Nature ne l'avait vraiment pas gâté, car en plus d'être idiot, un boulet de première et un coincé du derrière, il était petit, que ce soit en taille de corps, ou en taille de sexe… Quelle misère… Et c'est avec ça qu'il a l'intention de me remplir ? Il est temps que tout ce cirque soit terminé. Cependant, j'éprouvais le besoin indéniable de lui demander la confirmation, car je doutais sérieusement.

- « Euh Jacob… Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu es en train de bander là ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

- « Bah évidemment ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu ne vois pas ? Je suis tendu à bloc, j'ai jamais été aussi dur de ma vie. » _(N/Yoro: Ben dis donc, qu'est ce que c'est quand il est au repos...) (N/Sam: un haricot vert! mdr!) (N/Lou: PTDR, j'imagine même pas l'horreur...)__ (N/F : *pouffe* Ah oui, imaginez quand il est normal ? :s ça devient le zizi de Titeuf' MDR ) _

Je le regardais la bouche à moitié ouverte, incrédule et me retenant de ne pas exploser et de partir dans un rire incontrôlable. Je pris plusieurs respirations et mis du temps avant de retrouver mes esprits, tellement j'étais hilare. Je secouai la tête, me retenant de dire quelque chose de blessant.

- « Euh… si tu le dis. » Marmonnai-je gênée.

Je soupirai, puis me décidai à effleurer son sexe, ou plutôt son coton tige du bout de mes doigts. Je le sentis expirer et souffler bruyamment, tandis que je roulais des yeux, et faisais tout pour ne pas regarder ce que je faisais. J'effectuai quelques va et vient de haut en bas avec mes mains, le faisant grogner de façon rustre qui me déplaisait forcement. Puis avec toute la force d'Hercule, je fermai les yeux violemment et approchai ma tête de ce coton tige.

Avec une envie de nausée, je pris sa verge en bouche, imaginant un autre homme, et surtout, un autre sexe beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus volumineux que le sien.  
C'était assez drôle en fait, car c'était la première fois que j'arrivais à prendre le sexe d'un homme, entièrement dans ma bouche. D'habitude, l'engin est tellement long et énorme, qu'il m'est impossible d'englober ne serait-ce que la moitié. Là en revanche, c'était tout le contraire. Ma bouche pouvait même en accueillir plus… Vraiment, Jacob Black était pour moi, la définition même d'un impuissant.

Et le pire, c'est qu'à peine après avoir posé ma bouche dessus, je l'entendis crier comme une fille, et un court jet m'explosa dans la bouche sans prévenir, manquant de m'étouffer et toussoter, tandis que je recrachais le tout par terre alors qu'il était écroulé sur le lit, en proie à son orgasme. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il s'était déversé dans ma bouche ce sale con. C'était pas prévu au programme ça !_ (N/Yoro: Pauvre Bella...)_

Et en plus, je n'avais strictement rien fait, puisqu'il avait eu son orgasme à la seconde même où je l'avais touché… Si je devais comparer Jacob à quelqu'un, je le comparerais à Lucky Luke. L'homme qui dégaine plus vite que son ombre…

Je continuais de tousser, tellement il avait été brusque. J'étais en colère.

- « Bordel Jake ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu éjaculais, quand même ! J'ai failli m'étouffer à cause de tes conneries ! » Il se releva confus et penaud, tentant toujours de reprendre sa respiration.

- « Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir… »_(N/F : V`la la capacité… )__(N/Sam: je commence à avoir de la peine pour ce pauvre **petit **Jacob... ^^)_

Je le regardai abasourdie et atterrée. Des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux, dues à la douleur que j'avais ressentie. Je soufflai, recouvrant mes esprits pour me dire qu'il ne restait plus qu'une étape à franchir, avant que tout ne soit fini.

- « Bon euh… C'est pas grave, on continue quand même et… on en finit rapidement. » Déclarai-je incertaine. J'avais vraiment envie d'en terminer au plus vite, alors après m'être assurée que j'allais physiquement bien, je vins m'asseoir sur le lit à coté de lui, déstabilisée.

- « Allonge-toi. » Lui priai-je. Il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui prenne les commandes si je ne voulais pas qu'il nous fasse une nouvelle tuile. Il en avait déjà assez fait comme ça, cet imbécile.

- « Attends. » Réfuta-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils de questionnement.

- « Quoi ? » Rétorquai-je, peu aimable.

- « Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille. » Je commençai à paniquer.

- « Jacob, vaut mieux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit… » Tentai-je. Il m'allongea de force et se mit au dessus de moi, le tout sous mon regard incrédule.

- « T'inquiète pas Bella. » Fit-il rassurant en déboutonnant ma jupe et en la faisant glisser le long de mes fines jambes. Qu'il était drôle ! Depuis le début il se comportait comme un vrai naze, et il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter ? Laissez-moi rire…

Lorsqu'il me débarrassa de ma culotte, je le regardai avec panique et crainte.

- « Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Appréhendai-je.

- « Du calme, Bella, je vais te faire du bien. » Susurra-t-il alors que je frissonnais de dégout et que je tremblais de peur.

- « Jacob non… » Suppliai-je.

Aussitôt, refusant de m'écouter, Jacob inséra deux doigts dans mon intimité, sans prévenir, me faisant horriblement mal. Il les déplaça à l'intérieur de moi de façon grotesque, maquant totalement de subtilité et de douceur. Je gémis de douleur et il dût prendre ça pour du plaisir car il sourit de fierté.

- « Ça fait du bien hein ? » Chantonna-t-il. Je grimaçai et gémis plus fort en tentant de le repousser.

- « Jacob arrête, bon sang ça me fait mal ! » Implorai-je vainement. Il me regarda surpris.

- « Ah bon ? Attends, je vais en mettre un troisième, ça devrait aller. » J'écarquillai les yeux, effrayée.

- « Quoi ? Non ! S'il te plait ! » Implorai-je.

Il ne m'écouta pas et fit entrer un troisième doigt dans mon intimité, qui vint rejoindre les deux autres. Je me crispai violemment et poussai un cri de douleur.

- « Et là ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je me débattis brutalement mais il était plus fort que moi. Alors j'hurlai.

- « Jacob ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Il me regarda et dût comprendre que son intervention me faisait plus mal qu'autre chose, alors il cessa et retira ses doigts avant de se rallonger à coté de moi, un air désolé et coupable sur le visage. _(N/Lou: La honte .)_

- « Pardon, je pensais que ça te ferait du bien. »

Je soupirai et pris sur moi pour ne pas répliquer et le marteler de coups.

- « Écoute-moi bien Jacob, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. » Prévins-je. « Dorénavant, tu me laisses prendre les devants et tu ne t'occupes de rien. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes d'initiative ni que tu fasses quoi que ce soit, est-ce que c'est clair ? » Sermonnai-je. Il hocha la tête en déglutissant.

- « Très bien. » Consentit-il.

- « Est-ce que tu as un préservatif ? » Demandai-je. Hors de question que je fasse sans. Même lui avait bien stipulé qu'il était hors de question.

- « Oui dans la poche de mon jean. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas chez toi ? » Fit-il surpris.

- « Si, j'en ai pleins. Mais ils ne sont pas à ta taille. » Répliquai-je sarcastique.

- « Oh je vois… » Sourit-il. « Ils sont trop petits. » Déclara-t-il fièrement. Je levai les yeux au ciel. _(N/Yoro: Euh, il plaisante là j'espère?)(N/Lou: Oh le con!)__(N/F' : Oh putain, je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte tellement je rigole.) _

- « Je ne crois pas non… Au contraire. » Murmurai-je amusée. Il me regarda la bouche entrouverte, comprenant soudainement où je voulais en venir. Il rougit subitement et baissa la tête, surement vexé dans son orgueil de mal. J'haussai les épaules. Après tout, je n'y pouvais rien s'il avait un petit pénis.

- « D'accord euh… je vais aller chercher les miens. » Dit-il en se levant et en allant farfouiller dans la poche de son jean qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol. Il en ramena un préservatif – probablement de la taille bébé – et déchira l'emballage maladroitement.

J'attendis patiemment, puis trouvai le temps anormalement long.

Lorsque je relevai la tête pour voir ce qu'il était en train de faire, je le vis se démener avec le préservatif qu'il tortillait dans ses mains.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » M'impatientai-je énervée.

- « Bah… J'ai un doute. J'ignore s'il est à l'endroit ou à l'envers. Comment on sait s'il est mis du bon coté ou du mauvais coté ? »

J'ouvris la bouche en grand, complètement scandalisée et hébétée d'entendre un truc pareil sortir de la bouche d'un garçon. Il ne sait pas mettre un préservatif…_(N/Lou: Cas social ce gars!)_

Jacob, un adolescent de dix huit ans, ne sait toujours pas mettre un putain de préservatif… Mais qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête à ses parents, de faire l'amour sans capote, le jour de sa conception ? Si seulement ils s'étaient protégés, Jacob ne serait jamais venu au monde. Une telle erreur de la nature n'aurait jamais existé.

Je me levais subitement et m'approchai de lui.

- « Donne-moi ça. » Râlai-je en lui prenant le préservatif des mains. Je m'accroupis et l'enroulai autour de son coton tige. Puis je poussai Jacob sur le lit, à bout de nerfs.

- « Finissons-en. » Déclarai-je. Je m'allongeai sur le lit à coté de lui. « Allonge-toi sur moi. »l se mit au dessus de moi puis me regarda dans les yeux alors que je faisais tout pour ne pas lui vomir à la figure. Il déplaça son regard vers nos intimités et je le sentis mal à l'aise.

- « Euh, Bella ? » Appela-t-il embarrassé.

- « Quoi encore ? » Râlai-je.

- « Je… Comment on fait ? Parce que je sais pas trop quel trou et… » Je me tapai le front de façon théâtrale et gémis d'ennuis._(N/Lou: *la bouche entre-ouverte* OMG!)_

- « C'est pas vrai… » Soupirai-je. « Bon tu sais quoi ? Allonge-toi sur le lit et laisse-moi faire. » Décidai-je énervée.

Il se rallongea à côté de lui et je me mis à califourchon sur lui, puis posai mes mains sur son torse que je trouvais bien trop bombé pour moi. Je le regardai qui avait l'air anticipateur, puis en fermant les yeux afin de tenter d'oublier ce que j'étais en train de faire, je m'empalai sur sa longueur, ou plutôt sur son petit millimètre qui lui servait d'appareil génital masculin. Je l'entendis grogner de contentement et je commençai alors à me mouver sur lui, n'éprouvant rien d'autre que l'exécration et du mépris à l'égard de l'acte ignoble que j'étais en train d'accomplir. J'accélérais un peu la cadence, histoire de le faire se déverser plus vite, et après plusieurs minutes à m'activer, telle un automate, il finit enfin par venir et se laisser aller en se déversant à l'intérieur de moi.

Il grogna puissamment et je me retirai, avant de m'allonger à ses côtés. Je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme, ni éprouvé le moindre plaisir. Normal, Jacob était lamentable. Pire que lamentable. Déplorable, navrant, pitoyable, désastreux… _(N/Yoro: Quel joli portrait...)(N/Lou: Et encore...)_

J'étais véritablement heureuse que tout cela soit enfin terminé. J'allais pouvoir retrouver ma vie normale, la vie qui me convient tellement, que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde.

- « C'était génial. » Murmura Jacob essoufflé, apparemment satisfait._ (N/Yoro: Mouais, génial pour toi...)_Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et luttai pour ne pas lui déballer ses quatre vérités à la figure.

- « Ouais. C'était… cool. » Mentis-je piteusement. Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité, à savoir qu'il avait été pire que nul, car il aurait pu avoir l'idée de revenir, de demander cours et des conseils, ce que je voulais surtout éviter, puisque c'était le but même de notre ébat aujourd'hui.

- « Je vais me rhabiller. » Déclara-t-il en se levant.

Enfin une bonne idée, pensais-je. Il allait enfin partir, s'en aller et nous oublier.

- « Tu vas nous laisser tranquille maintenant ? » Demandai-je alors qu'il remettait son haut. Pour ma part je n'avais toujours pas bougé du lit, étant trop abattue par l'acte immonde que j'avais commis.

- « Oui bien sûr. D'ailleurs à ce sujet… Remercie-le pour moi. » Pria-t-il.

- « Remercie-le toi-même. » Marmonnai-je.

- « J'y vais. Au revoir Bella. » Salua-t-il avant de déverrouiller et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

- « Au revoir Jacob. »

Il referma la porte de la chambre et je n'eus pas besoin d'entendre la porte de la maison s'ouvrir pour comprendre qu'il était parti, car lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'extérieur, je ressentis comme un profond apaisement et un grand soulagement flottant dans l'air, et se répandant dans l'intégralité de mon corps. C'était fini.

Le moment le plus honteux et dégoutant de ma vie était enfin passé, et pourtant, je n'étais pas en harmonie avec moi-même. J'étais sale. Terriblement sale. Les larmes me montaient, sortaient de mes yeux et se répandaient progressivement sur mes joues, coulant sur mon visage sans que je ne daigne les essuyer. J'espérais sincèrement, très sincèrement qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas, car c'était lui qui me l'avait demandé. Mais dans le fond, il n'avait peut être pas pensé aux conséquences que la tromperie pouvait engendrer. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une tromperie. Pour ma part, ce n'en était pas vraiment une, puisque je n'en avais éprouvé aucun plaisir, aucun soulagement à faire une telle chose. Au contraire, tout s'était déroulé contre ma volonté. Je soupirai, puis décidai de ne pas me laisser aller, car il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Je me levai et partis me doucher, souhaitant me laver de cette crasse et cette saleté qui se trouvait sur moi. J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée sous la douche. Je me suis lavée plusieurs fois, jusqu'à user tout le tube de gel douche, et je me suis rincée tellement abondamment, que la facture d'eau de ce mois ci allait probablement grimper en flèche. J'allais me faire enguirlander, ça c'était certain. Mais au moins, au bout de ce qui me paraissait être une éternité, je me sentis moins sale, plus propre, plus légère…

J'enfilai un short après être sortie de la douche, avec un débardeur blanc. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas sortir de cette maison pour le reste de la journée et de la soirée alors autant me mettre dans des vêtements confortables et d'intérieur.

Puis enfin, la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Cette fois ci, mon ventre ne se tordit pas d'appréhension à l'entente de la sonnette. Je savais qui se trouvait derrière la porte, comme j'avais su cet après-midi qu'il s'agissait de Jacob. Mon cœur s'accéléra, fit des bonds insoutenables dans ma poitrine, mais ce n'était pas de de peur, de frayeur, d'angoisse ni d'épouvante. C'était plutôt de joie, d'impatience, de soulagement et d'enthousiasme.

Je me précipitai vers la porte de la maison avec empressement, en parfait contraste avec mon pas lent, anxieux et indécis de tout à l'heure. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux.

Il était là, en face de moi, accoudé contre le mur de façon désinvolte, un sourire sur les lèvres à faire pâlir les plus grands mannequins de toute la planète, tel un Dieu grec. Aussitôt mon cœur se sentit revivre, mon énergie auparavant épuisée se revigora d'elle-même et je luttai pour ne pas sourire. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, je dus lever les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder, étant donné qu'il était bien plus grand que moi. C'est là qu'on reconnait tout de suite, la différence de taille… et de niveau également. Il portait une veste simple, un jean foncé et je réfrénai mon envie de laisser la bave sortir de ma bouche et couler le long de mon menton. _(N/F : je le fais pour toi, j'assume ce rôle… )__(N/Yoro: vision de rêve *bave avec Bella*)_

Je croisai les bras sur mon ventre en guise de remontrance et arborai un visage impassible, faignant la désinvolture et le désintérêt. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant mon air faussement remonté.

- « Merci Bella. » Fit-il avec une profonde gratitude dans la voix.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre mon impassibilité et de me montrer froide, mais c'était sincèrement très difficile devant son sourire de séducteur expérimenté. Je soupirai, comme si je m'en fichais, alors qu'intérieurement, c'était tout sauf le cas.

- « Tu m'en dois une Cullen. Et une belle. » Déclarai-je avec aplomb. Je le vis émettre un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres qui me fit fondre intérieurement et fit faiblir mon air décidé. Puis il s'approcha à pas lents, faisant ainsi accélérer mon rythme cardiaque et irradier mon bas ventre.

- « Je sais, et je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de me contourner et d'entrer à l'intérieur, sans même que je lui en aie donné l'autorisation.

Je restai immobile quelques instants, tentant de reprendre contenances car mon esprit divaguait sérieusement. Je secouai la tête pour recouvrer ma concentration et fermai la porte avant de me diriger vers la cuisine, puisque je savais que c'était là bas qu'il s'était dirigé. En effet il était appuyé sur le plan de travail, dos à moi. Je soupirai d'extase avant de faire le tour du plan de travail pour aller lui servir un verre de pur malt puisque je savais que c'était ce qu'il voudrait. Une fois le verre rempli, je me retournai vers lui qui ne se départait toujours pas de son sourire en coin et le lui tendis. Il le prit alors que nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

- « J'espère que sais comment me remercier, parce que c'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir, ce que j'aie fait aujourd'hui. »

- « C'est vrai. Je te dois une fière chandelle. » Accorda-t-il.

- « Tu me dois un orgasme. » Annonçai-je. « En fait non. Tu me dois deux orgasmes. Ou plutôt toute une panoplie d'orgasmes. » Rectifiai-je. Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ainsi ses dents parfaitement alignées.

- « C'était si horrible que ça ? » J'écarquillai les yeux.

- « Tu veux rire ? C'était affreux ! » M'exclamai-je outrée. « C'était horrible, monstrueux, dégoutant ! »_ (N/F : Abominable, traumatisant, ridicule… ) _

Il se mit à rire d'une façon incroyablement sexy et j'en succombai. Il porta son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et le but d'une traite, tandis que je le regardais faire, complètement fascinée. Il reposa son verre sur le plan de travail après l'avoir vidé et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Je suis toujours réglo pour qui ce qui est des affaires. » Fit-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit tambouriner mon cœur dans ma poitrine. « Et puis… Je m'engage aussi à même te verser des intérêts. » Continua-t-il avec une voix pleine de sous entendus. Je me laissai enfin aller à lui sourire, heureuse de la tournure des évènements, et anticipant déjà la suite._ (N/F : *bave* ) _

- « Alors c'est parfait. » Répondis-je satisfaite.

J'étais aux anges. Après avoir vécu l'enfer cet après-midi, j'allais enfin pouvoir connaitre la rédemption avec mon mari, Edward Cullen.

Car oui, j'étais mariée à cet homme en face de moi, à qui j'avais rendu le service de faire l'amour avec Jacob Black.

Je m'explique.

Jacob est le cousin d'Edward, qui n'arrête pas d'embêter son monde. Ayant tout juste atteint l'âge de ses dix huit ans, Jacob a enfin réalisé l'existence du monde des rapports sexuels, après que tous ses copains aient enfin franchis le pas. Étant un novice et n'ayant écouté aucun cours d'Éducation sexuelle au lycée à cause du fait qu'il sèche énormément l'école depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Jacob a voulu s'instruire en demandant à son grand cousin Edward de lui enseigner. Il s'est donc mis à le harceler sans arrêt, n'a pas arrêté de lui téléphoner, lui posant mille et une questions toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres. Edward n'en pouvait plus, il en avait ras le bol et m'a donc demandé – même supplié – de coucher avec lui une fois afin de le dépuceler.

Au début, j'ai refusé catégoriquement, tenant à ma dignité et voulant lui rester fidèle, peu importe le fait que ce soit lui qui me le demande ou non. De plus, l'idée de dépuceler Jacob ne m'enchantait, mais alors pas le moins du monde. Edward ne m'en voulut pas de refuser, au contraire. Il était même heureux de voir que je lui étais fidèle. Mais il n'en pouvait clairement plus des appels incessants de Jacob, que ce soit au boulot ou à la maison. Et lorsque Jake s'est mis à appeler la nuit, interrompant ainsi nos ébats sexuels, je vis rouge. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et j'ai fini par accepter, afin de retrouver mon mari, ainsi que ma libido qui était toujours au top, depuis ma rencontre avec Edward.

Lorsque Jacob a eu vent de ce marché, à savoir le dépuceler en échange de nous laisser tranquille, il a tout de suite accepté, ayant toujours eu un faible pour moi. Du moins d'après les dires d'Edward.

On a donc convenu à ce rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Et comme je m'y attendais, ce fut un véritable fiasco.

Enfin bref, j'étais bien contente que tout cela soit derrière nous. Nous allions enfin reprendre le cours de notre vie, belle, heureuse et harmonieuse.

- « D'ailleurs… » Reprit-il soudainement en m'extirpant de mes réflexions. Il se déplaça et fit le tour du comptoir, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. « Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à régler mes dettes le plus rapidement possible. » _(N/Yoro: Toujours honnête notre Edward...)_

Il rétrécit petit à petit l'espace qui nous séparait, me forçant à reculer, si bien que mon dos heurta le meuble derrière moi, la cuisinière ou le lave vaisselle, je n'en avais aucune idée et je m'en fichais. _(N/F : T'inquiète t'es pas la seule, là.)_

- « C'est une bonne chose. » Murmurai-je chevrotante, mon cœur battant la chamade.  
Son corps se retrouva collé au mien et ma culotte se retrouva hors service. Il sourit, conscient sans aucun doute de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

- « Et lorsque je le peux, j'aime les régler dans l'immédiat. » Susurra-t-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et fourrageai dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et nos langue se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes cuisses, s'en emparèrent pour me soulever et j'encerclai sa taille avec mes jambes.

Puis je me laissai entrainer dans les profondeurs, avec mon mari Edward Cullen, un homme, un vrai…

_(N/Yoro: Les profondeurs... ça me dit quelque chose...)(N/Lou: POPO! C 'EST QUOI ÇA? *pleure de frustration*)__ (N/F : Un Dieu , j'aurais dit… Ah ! C'est la Fin ? NOOON ! Et les bisous bisous Ed/Bella , La puissance d'Edward, ses mains de génie, ses yeux hypnotisants, son torse parfait, ses jambes musclées… son se… Je m'arrête là mais c'est ou tout ça ? :o *pleure* ) _

_

* * *

_**Et bah si, je m'arrête là! ^^**

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, il s'agit surtout d'une petite vengeance personnelle pour toutes les Edwardiennes et les anti Jacon =) D'autant plus qu'Eclipse sort aujourd'hui et que du Jacon, on va en entendre parler... -_-'

Pour les Jacobiennes qui passent par là, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas pris ça au premier degré et que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, il ne s'agit là que d'un OS à prendre à la légère et non au sérieux ;)

**Parlons de choses plus sérieuses ^^**

**Sachez que je compte poster les chapitres de toutes mes fictions, ce samedi là, le 3 juillet!**

**A savoir:**

**L'épilogue de Parcours Fructueux**

**Le chapitre 15 d'Excès de Vitesse**

**Le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction intitulée: "_Murder in Chicago_"  
**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse car je m'en vais voir Eclipse avec mes deux copine Edwardienne100 et yoro-chan =)**

**Si vous avez apprécié mon humour (décalé je vous l'accorde) ou au contraire que vous n'avez pas aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer sur le bouton review qui vous fait de l'oeil exprès hihihi. Et Pour celles qui veulent connaitre mes avis (ou éventuellement des spoilers ^^), n'hésitez pas *_***

**A Samedi !**

**Pauline ^_^  
**


End file.
